Kagura or the Tiger?
by Angel20012
Summary: What if Kagome was the princess and Sesshomaru was the Commoner? Based on The Lady or the Tiger.


YAY!! my first story ever. This is Just the first chapter in a series of short stories of like snow wight, briar rose, and things like that. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own inu-chan and characters.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a kingdom ruled by a king of old times, a feeble gardener named Sesshomaru fell in love with the king's daughter, Kagome. The garden he worked on was right under her window, so he first fell in love with her Beautiful singing voice, then later her stories that she told her sisters. On a sunny day, while her sisters were out, Kagome looked out her window at her garden. There she saw whom she thought was a god tending to her flowers. Sesshomaru saw the princess and instantly fell in love with her more. They talked and laughed and soon enough they fell in love with each other. Now there was a woman named Kagura who was a noble lady and wanted to marry Sesshomaru for is looks and strength. She saw The Princess with him and told the King. The king had a Law system that if a subject was accused of a crime interesting to the king, there would be a public notice and everyone would go to the king's coliseum. When all the people had assembled in the Coliseum, and the king, surrounded by his court, sat high up on his throne, he gave a signal, and door beneath him opened, and the accused subject stepped out into the center. Directly opposite him, on the other side of the enclosed space, were two doors, exactly alike and side by side. It was the duty and the privilege of the person on trial, to walk directly to these doors and open one of them. He could open either. If he opened one, a hungry tiger came out which immediately sprang upon him, and tore him to pieces. But, if the accused person opened the other door, there came forth from it a lady, the most suitable to his years and station that his majesty could select among his fair subjects. He and this lady were immediately married, as a reward of his innocence. It didn't matter if he already had a family, or that He might be in love: the King didn't care The Marriage took place immediately, and in the arena. Another door opened beneath the king, and a priest, followed by a band and dancing, happy people advanced to where the pair stood side by side; and the wedding was promptly had. Then the brass bells rang, and the people shouted glad hurrahs, and the innocent man. Though it wasn't a good system, the King didn't care, but when he heard about the atrocity of his Daughter and this… Commoner, he set up a trial for Sesshomaru right away. 

Kagome overheard their conversation she worried and worried.

As Sesshomaru advanced into the arena, he turned, as the custom was, to bow to the king: but he did not think of the king at all. His eyes were fixed upon Kagome, who sat to the right of her father. She would not be here had it to been her lover that was deciding his fate in the king's arena. She had thought of nothing, night or day, but this great event and the various subjects connected with it. Possessed of more power, influence, and force of character than any one who had ever before been interested in such a case, she had done what no other person had done. She had possessed herself of the secret of the doors. She knew in which of the two rooms that lay behind those doors, stood the cage of the tiger and in which waited the lady.

Through these thick doors, heavily curtained with skins on the inside, it was impossible that any noise or suggestion should come from within to the person who should approach to raise the latch of one of them; but gold, and the power of a woman's will, had brought the secret to the princess.  
And not only did she know in which room stood the lady ready to emerge, all blushing and radiant, should her door be opened, but she knew who the lady was. It was Kagura, whom told her father of them; and the princess hated her. Often had she seen, Kagura throwing herself at Sesshomaru, and sometimes she thought he accepted her. It was but for a moment or two, but she then dismissed all thoughtof it. The girl was a bitch, and Kagome was a jealous woman; and, with all the intensity of the savage blood transmitted to her through long lines of wholly barbaric ancestors, she hated the woman who blushed and trembled behind that silent door.

When Sesshomaru turned and looked at her, and his eyes met hers as she sat there paler and whiter than any one in the vast ocean of anxious faces about her, he saw, by that power of quick perception which is given to those whose souls are one, that she knew behind which door crouched the tiger, and behind which stood the lady. He had expected her to know it. He understood her nature, and his soul was assured that she would never rest until she had made plain to herself this thing, hidden to all other onlookers, even to the king. The only hope for the youth in which there was any element of certainty was based upon the success of the princess in discovering this mystery; and the moment he looked upon her, he saw she had succeeded, as in his soul he knew she would.

Then it was that his quick and anxious glance asked the question: "Which?" It was as plain to her as if he shouted it from where he stood. There was not an instant to be lost. The question was asked in a Rash; it must be answered in another.

Her right arm lay on the cushioned parapet before her. She raised her hand, and made a slight, quick movement toward the right. No one but her lover saw her. Every eye but his was fixed on the man in the arena.

He turned, and with a firm and rapid step he walked across the empty space. Every heart stopped beating, every breath was held, and every eye was fixed immovably upon that man. Without the slightest hesitation, he went to the door on the right, and opened it.

Now, the point of the story is this: Did the tiger come out of that door, or did the lady? Did Kagome choose to see him live with another woman, or die in front of her eyes? You deicide.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

PLEASE


End file.
